Greg Winston
"Do you really want to challenge me with that piece of crap you call a car?" Greg to Bobby Romano in Winning her over "How can you stand the crappy pop they play in here for music?!?!?!" Greg to Cameron in Gymnastics lesson #1 Greg Bellic is the main Protagonist in Bully: Transferred to Bullworth made by Westside JDM. Background Being the son of Niko Bellic, Greg learned how to fight, fly helicopters, and fly planes. He also got transferred from Liberty City High due to him beating up many of the football players disqualifying the Liberty City High Patriots out of the season. He was then transferred to Bullworth Academy. He drives a red Sultan RS with the license plate of GB-2013. The first student of the academy he met was John Maciel, And they made friends easily. He also is of Yugoslavian Descent . Events in TTB During the events of Transferred to Bullworth, Greg stole a Buzzard, a Hunter, a Titan, an Annihilator, an Insurgent, a Crusader, a Sea Sparrow, a Rustler, a P-996 LAZER, a Hydra, a Besra, an APC, and a Rhino Tank from Fort Bullworth. Having all the weapons such as the rockets and machine gun rounds replaced with metal airsoft pellets, and bottle rockets on the helicopters and planes replaced by Earnest Jones. Had every clique that allied with him; being the Nerds, Preps, Punks, Greasers, Gangbangers, Rednecks, Mafia Boys, fight in a big riot on the final football game of the season. Greg supplied the cliques with the helicopters and planes he piloted over the football field in each game. Broke his father out of Bullworth Federal Penitentiary. Broke Trevor Phillips out of Happy Volts Asylum. Repossessed many Airplanes and Helicopters and Cars to make money. Stole Maria Gauthier from Alden Ackerman. In the end, Bullworth Academy ended its athletic program. Bullworth Federal Penitentiary, Fort Bullworth, and Happy Volts Asylum, and Bullworth Cargo Port increased its security levels. Niko found out Greg was stealing the aircraft from Fort Bullworth and didn't care. Greg almost got expelled from Bullworth Academy. Friends John Maciel: Greg's first friend in the story, Met up with him at the start of the game. Also noted to be the head boy of the school Michael Townsend: The Mastermind behind the attacks during the football games. and the weapons mechanic on the stolen military vehicles Kylie Monroe: Greg's first girlfriend Maria Gauthier: Greg's second girlfriend Bobby Romano: Him, Greg And Cornelius Choates are in the same shop class. They built a Supercharged Dukes into an Armored Muscle car with fake machine guns and a top speed of 187 MPH. They also built a 1,300 Horsepower Twin Turbo Bravado Banshee for street races Conelius Choates: Same reason as Bobby Romano Cameron Douglas: Greg's third and final girlfriend Enemies Amanda Vance: Cheerleader, just really mean and bullies all of the other girls Ryan Collins: The Captain of the Varsity Football team at Liberty City High, Got beaten up by Greg Rachel Pavano: Greg's ex-girlfriend, Turned against him for another boy. Vehicles owned by Greg Buzzard: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Buzzard Hunter: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Hunter Annihilator: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Annihilator Sea Sparrow: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Sparrow Valkyrie: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Valkyrie Rhino Tank: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Rhino APC: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft APC Hydra: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Hydra Besra: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Besra P-996 LAZER: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft LAZER Insurgent: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Crusader and Insurgent Rustler: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Rustler Crusader: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Crusader and Insurgent Titan: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Titan Savage: Stolen from Fort Bullworth in Grand Theft Savage Mammatus: Stolen from Bullworth Municipal Airport in Airplane Repo #1 Sultan RS: Greg's first car Frogger: Stolen from Bullworth Regional Airport in Helicopter Repo #1 Banshee: Owned by Bobby, Norton, and Greg Duke O' Death: Owned by Bobby, Norton, and Greg Tailgater: Stolen from Mr. Smith's garage in Car Repo #6 Facts Drives a Sultan RS of the license plate GB-2013 Favorite radio stations are Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Eastlos FM, Vice City FM, Rebel Radio, Channel X, and Liberty City Rock Radio Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Students Category:Fanfic Boys Category:Boys Category:Bully: TTB